


For posterity

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Another uneventful day is duly documented
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	For posterity

"Dear diary, day 47 and still no change.

On the plus side, the new formula is working a treat, and both Jack and Tosh have regained the weight they lost. Owen is still no closer to understanding the particular physiognomy of alien puffer fish, but they seem to be otherwise fine. Fortunately, I don't think they can hear his endless jokes about sushi restaurants.

Gwen is trying to get in touch with Martha to see if anyone at UNIT can come and look at it, to try and fix the device. We've tried everything, but without Tosh's genius, we're getting nowhere. And with two team members down, there's not enough time to dedicate to the problem.

I had to move the tank this morning after discovering that puffer fish don't sleep and that they've been watching me every night. To be honest it's a little creepy. Voyeurism with Jack is one thing, but Tosh can keep her eyes to herself. I suspect she's now seen more of me than either of us would care to admit.

Jack still looks miserable; at least I think it's misery. Puffer fish are not overly expressive. It's mostly the way he bobs listlessly in the tank. I'm contemplating putting him in the bath with me tonight to try and cheer him up. They seem to like tropical waters from what we can tell.

I just hope he doesn't get any funny ideas. The last thing we need is a family of baby puffer fish."


End file.
